Gotta Catch 'em All! Paiyu Gets Her Soras Pokédex
"Gotta Catch 'em All! Paiyu Gets Her Soras Pokédex" is the fourth episode of the Pokémon Soras fan anime and the fourth issue of the Soras Adventures Manga. The transcript was released on May 29th 2019 due to Peridot XJ9 taking a massive personal break from transcripting. Summary Paiyu gets her hands on her first Soras Pokédex, but something seems a little bit off about it. Transcript Eli: Last time, on Pokémon Soras Adventures... (Flashback Drawings) Eli: And now, just because you feel a little bored, we present Wacky Experiments with Professor Eli Wolftree! Eli: Today, me and my lab assistant, Mimikyu, are going to find out the secrets of why my tiny Zeratoed body behaves the way it does. Mimikyu: Kyu~! Eli: *Is now on Paiyu's bed* My trusty lab assistant, Mimikyu, is in charge of filming my entire sleeping session while also keeping a keen vision sphere out any changes or unique traits compared to my friend, Paiyu, who is going to be our control group! Paiyu: *Tosses herself away from Eli while snuggling her Flareon plush* Yeah, whatever. Goodnight, Eli. Eli: Goodnight! (Flashback Drawings are Over!) Eli: And now, back to the show! Nya ha! Song: Lance n' Masques OP - Light for Knight Card Up! (Paiyu is seen sitting on her bed while Eli is finishing up a mysterious yet familiar invention.) Eli: *Tweaking the strange device with a screw-driver* Almost... Done... Eli: *Screws in the final bolts* ...There! That'll do! Paiyu: Hey, Eli? Eli: *'''Hides the strange device behind her back* Nya? '''Paiyu: What are you doing? Eli: Oh, nothing! I was just making a surprise gift, just for you! Paiyu: A surprise? I love surprises! Eli: I know, right!? And I can't wait to finally reveal this to you! Paiyu: Oh boy! The suspense is killing me! What is it? Eli: *Reveals the familiar invention* Ta-da! Paiyu: An... rPhone? Eli: Yup! But not just any rPhone! Turn it on and I'll tell you what to do next. Paiyu: Okay, but it's not turning on! Eli: Oh, whoops! My apologies! I forgot to add in the Rotom! *Gets out the tamed Rotom Pokéball from one of her oversized lab coat pockets* Nya ha, silly me! Eli: Go, Rotom! That rPhone is your home, now! (Eli throws the Pokéball up in the air, revealing a Rotom.) Rotom: Rotom! Roto-rotom! *Goes inside Paiyu's rPhone to activate the features from inside, while also giving itself the ability to talk to humans and former humans* Paiyu: Woah! Paiyu's rPhone: Hello there! Please register your name! Bzzt! Paiyu: I-It talks! Paiyu's rPhone: Hello, "It Talks!" Is this your name? Bzzt! Paiyu: No, it's Paiyu. Paiyu's rPhone: Okay, "It's Paiyu!" Did I get it right this time? Bzzt! Paiyu: *Facepalm* No. Paiyu! Pai-''yu!'' Eli: *snickers* Nya ha ha ha! Paiyu: Alright, "Paiyu!" Am I finally correct? Bzzt! Paiyu: Yes. You are, now. Paiyu's rPhone: Great! Bzzt! Your apps and features have all been set up! Have fun! Paiyu: Thanks, Rotom! Paiyu's rPhone: Anytime! Paiyu: Wow! You even gave it manners! Eli: Yeah, every rPhone is built in with some degree of manners! Though, some rPhones will have a mind of their own, so be super careful what you say while your rPhone is on or not asleep. Paiyu: Okay! Paiyu: *Thinking* Wow, that's pretty scary... Paiyu: So what do I do next? Eli: Just tap on the app that looks like a Pokédex! Paiyu: Wait, a Poké- Paiyu: *Gasp!* An actual Soras Pokédex! Eli: Yup! I couldn't believe it, either, but it exists, now! Paiyu: Aww! Thanks, Eli! You're the best! *Hugs Eli* Eli: *Suffocating* No... Problem! Please... Stop... Hugging... Me! Paiyu: Oh, sorry! It's just that your Zeratoed form is too dang cute to not pass up on a hug! Eli: Yeah, I know, thanks... *Blushes with embarrassment* Paiyu: How comes you don't make inventions like this that often? Eli: Well, it's just that when I try to make something with such tiny hands, I tend to, well... Screw up. Paiyu: What? Can you not hold adult-sized tools anymore like you used to? Eli: It's not just that! *Angry blush* Eli: *Grumpy sigh* My stupid instincts tend to get in the way and screw up my newest projects, like... (Flashback) Eli: Ah, yes! This Roboruff is working out quite nicely! Eli: *Squeak! Squeak!!* (Eli's squeaking reflex accidentally screws up the invention's circuits due to it making her jab the tool into the circuity board.) Eli: Noo! All my years of work, wasted!! *Starts to sob* ''(Flashfoward!) '''Eli: I've always wanted to give an invention to you for being that one friend who can keep my humanity alive for this long, so why not make something that can only take a few months to create like this, which happens to be an rPhone. Paiyu: Aww, I'm glad I was able to be your friend for so long! Thanks! Eli: No problem. I'm just hoping to be your guardian mother pal for a long, long time... *Gazes up at the ceiling and smiles, knowing that she actually feels worthy in this world* Paiyu: So, does the Soras Pokédex have any new Pokémon in it? Eli: *Gets out of the daze* Uh, well, not exactly. This region seems to be more like Kalos if it didn't have any new Pokémon but instead had a bunch of old ones shoved in for nostalgic purposes. Paiyu: That's a bummer... But we can still try to find something if we give it a chance! Eli: Yeah, I guess you're right. Eli: *Gets off the bed* Maybe we should test your rPhone Pokédex first... Paiyu: You're right! I hope my real parents don't mind if I send out Juniper in my own vacation bedroom. Eli: I think they won't! Decidueye's only a couple inches taller than me, and if she leaves any leaves, we can just pick 'em up! Paiyu: Good thinking. Paiyu: *Throws Decidueye's Pokéball onto a big space in the room* Come on out, Juniper! Juniper (Decidueye): *Is released* Deh! Deh! Paiyu: Okay, so how do I scan her? Eli: Just use the app's camera feature. Paiyu: Alright! *Points the camera at Eli, and Rotom detects her as an unknown Politoed variant, which makes her laugh* Eli: What's so funny? Paiyu: *Snickers* Listen! Paiyu's rPhone: Hot diggity! It's an unknown Politoed variant! Registered in the Pokédex! Eli: *Grumpy* Oh, son of a Barboach! I didn't program your rPhone to do that! Paiyu: No, no! Keep it in! It's funny! *Points the camera at Juniper* Eli: *Mumbles* Yeah, well I didn't think it was so funny... Paiyu: There we go! Paiyu's rPhone: Holy cow! It's a shiny Decidueye! You want me to read it's entry? Paiyu: Sure thing! Paiyu's rPhone: Decidueye, the Arrow Quill Pokémon! It is normally cool and collected on the outside, but when it is caught by surprise, it is seized by panic. Paiyu: Cool! You don't even have to catch the Pokémon in order to register it in the Pokédex! Eli: No, but catching them all does count if you want a printable certificate and ultra rare full-art Pokémon card to show off to your friends. Heck, there's even a leaderboard that shows the top trainers who've completed their Pokédex the fastest. Nobody has gotten onto there yet, but maybe you could be the first! Paiyu: Yeah! Let's go see if we can find any new unknown Pokémon out in the wild! Eli: Alright! But make sure to ask your parents first, okay? I'm merely just a guardian who has no say in this. Paiyu: Okay, then. Whatever you say! (Cut to Eli near the door holding up Paiyu's old Pokédex as a camera.) Eli: And so, Paiyu and I can finally go on an actual Pokémon adventure! Will we be able to find anything? Will our Pokédexes not act like glitchy trolls while we're out? And will Paiyu's parents ever say '''''yes!? Paiyu: Eli, they said yes. Eli: Woohoo! That answers my question! Eli: Same Poké-time, same Poké-place, as the *cough* journey continues! (Holds up the "To Be Continued" title card.) Eli: There! I did it! I broke away from your stupid "Poké-journey" habit before it became a running gag! Paiyu: Whatever. You still said it, so you're now cursed with the gag. Eli: Dang it. END! Category:Soras Adventures Category:Episodes